The Powers of the Abyss
by Sir Maeva Treel Tountya
Summary: What happens when Harry runs away before his 6th year but is caught by Death Eaters?And what if he is saved by an ally to House Potter who does not trust Dumbledore? HarryP/DaphneG,PowerfulHarry,Manipulative but good Dumbles RatedM for Violence
1. Escape and the Cruciatus

I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters

All Rights to Harry Potter are owned by J.K. Rowling

This occurs just after Harry's 5th Year

so without anymore waiting here is the first Chapter

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Escape<p>

His eyes snapped open as he woke up. His eyes were teary: He had been dreaming about his Godfather's death. If he hadn't fallen for Voldie's mind trick Sirius would have been alive. Tears welled up in his eyes. No! It was not the time to cry, he had planned this day since he had come back from Hogwarts. Today he would escape from Durzkaban!

As soon as he got up, he looked at his room. Everything was where he needed it. Hedwig's cage was on his trunk and one of Dudley's old backpacks was lying against it. He quickly went to the bathroom and prepared himself for his expedition. He just hoped that his Aunt and Uncle would be eager to go at the Smelting's boxing competition so that he could sneak out without them knowing. He didn't want to be caught with the backpack which contained stolen food and supplies.

He was verifying his trunk's contents one last time when the door slammed open.

"Boy!"Bellowed Vernon

"Yes" Replied Harry dejectedly

"We are going to the boxing competition that Dudley is participating in, so you are to remain here and not step out of the house as I don't want those freaks coming to get us."

"Yes, sir "Said Harry putting on sad face while he was extremely happy that he would be able to make good his escape.

Waiting twenty minutes after the Dursleys had gone; he went into his room and opened his trunk. He pushed the self shrinking button on the inside of his trunk, instantly making his trunk the size of a small book. He put the trunk in the backpack and opened Hedwig's cage and attaching a pre-drafted letter to Hermione to his leg, sent her out, telling her to find him the next day: he could not afford people recognising his owl. He had to wait before going out as anyone, even the worst Order member would make the connection.

After two hours, a small man with a white mustache, white hair specked with black wisps and wearing a cap which covered his forehead exited the Dursley household using the back door. He was wearing a pair of jeans, an oversized striped shirt and was carrying a battered rucksack. The man quickly sneaked past the hedges into a neighbouring compound .He then walked down the Privet Drive whistling a tune he had memorised.

Mudungus Fletcher who was keeping a watch at that time, found nothing odd about the man though he would later tell headmaster Dumbledore that the man seemed to be watching his surroundings as if expecting someone to attack him.

However, as soon as the man exited Privet Drive, someone had known that the man was in fact the Boy-who-lived. Knowing that the boy was important, he decided to trail him and hopefully corner him. He would be greatly rewarded by his leader.

"Hey! You there, stop!" He heard someone yell

Suddenly, the elderly looking man who was walking down the street jumped up in what seemed to be fright. Showing a frightening agility that seemed fit only for a teenage boy, the man ran without glancing behind him at the baffled postman who was yelling at the small boy who had stolen his newspaper.

He was shocked that someone had recognized him so easily. Perhaps Tonks was disguised and patrolling the nearby area? He would not return even if Merlin told him to do so. With a shudder , he thought about the Ministry: Dolohov casting the damnable spell on Hermione, Bellatrix sending Sirius into the veil, Dumbledore's duel with Voldemort. He had put so many in danger: it was because of him that his parents died, it was because of him that Cedric had died, it was because of him that Hermione had nearly died and finally it was because of him that that his only living relation, Sirius had died! He would not put them in danger anymore!

However he never saw who exactly was chasing him. As soon as his prey had started to run, the man had alerted his superior using a patroni. He knew that the boy never had a chance without the Order. He would not need to give chase, his colleagues were better than him in tracking and moreover he was not a wizard.

-Ooo000ooO-

A few hours later, he was still running, thinking about his life. The Dursleys had been right, he was a freak of nature. He needed to get away from them. All he brought was pain and death! He had lost count of time but he knew he needed to get away. Gone was his disguise. While passing through the crowds, he had lost his cap and wig while his mustache was dangling from one side. His legs had long since been giving signals that should have been interpreted as pain but his mind had been ignoring it.

Soon, the sun was down and Harry knew he had to stop and rest. That was when his mind registered the pain he was in. It felt as if someone was crushing his leg using a lorry. Knowing he did not stand a chance of outright escape if his stalkers were still following him, he ducked into an alley where his legs gave out from the extreme physical feat they had done. Was it not for his magic, Harry would have had died from exhaustion about three hours ago. He examined the dark alley he was in. A dirty looking door was on the far left while an old bin was to the right. Hoping his stalkers could not see in the dark, he hid himself behind the old bin and waited.

At the same time, in a nearby house, a small pop was heard, announcing the arrival of four men.

"Were is he?" growled the leader

"He has stopped in an alley in this direction" replied the man who was waiting, pointing towards a dark entrance on the other side of the road, a few metres to the right.

The leader walked in the direction his subordinate had told him the boy was. The Dark Lord would be pleased with him if he brought back the boy and he might perhaps even be ranked higher than Greyback and get the Dark Mark. But he had still no idea how a mere wizard boy who it seemed had been simply running had been able to escape him till now. He had responded to the new recruit's call and set off to get the boy but after 2 hours he had been panting and had told the others to get the boy. It was only after 6 hours that his men had found the lad. It was impossible to outrun any of his clan even less if the person was a simple human, but the boy had done it, without magic. Anyway, the boy's near escape would just not need to be mentioned and he would get his reward. He looked up and saw the half moon which gave him confidence.

Suddenly Harry heard steps. Taking a peek around the bin he saw four men who seemed to be looking at him. He quickly retreated hoping they had not seen him. However he had not known who they were or more importantly what they were. They didn't see him but had heard is movements smelled his presence

"Harry Potter" Spat a voice

Harry looked up from his crouched position. It was impossible no one especially no blood purist would have been able to find him in the muggle world unless...No! It wouldn't have made any sense! Voldemort loathed whatever was not pureblood. He wouldn't have thought of hiring them!

Taking his chance, Harry tried to run past the men but his legs were too weak and the man too quick. He grabbed Harry's shirt and then sent him hurtling to the back of the alley. Harry landed with a crack and pain quickly got hold of his broken hand. It was however nothing compared to wounds he had gotten during Quidditch so he did not utter a single protest.

"Now Potter. No running away anymore."Said the leader

Harry cringed: His fear had come true, they were werewolves. That explained everything: Why they had been able to recognise and then follow him; why they were not wearing wizarding robes and unfortunately, why the man had been able to send him hurtling without a single effort. He had no silver on him so there was no escape. Even if he managed to get past them, there was a great chance that one of them was a wizard and would most likely incapacitate him.

They were now approaching for the kill.

"We won't kill him lads .We were ordered to bring him to the Dark lord" said the leader

"He asked us to bring him, he didn't tell anything about not harming him, Vŭlk" Said another one with a laugh

"Exactly" replied 'Vŭlk',"I will show him what it is to defy the Dark Lord"

Now, Harry saw the man removing a wand from his pocket. He clenched his jaws and shut his eyes tightly in anticipation: He would not show them he was in pain.

"Crucio!"

Harry felt thousands of hot knives piercing his skin. Compared to what he was suffering, the pain in his legs seemed a mere scratch. He wanted to cry out in this unimaginable pain but he would not give in and let his torturers the pleasure of seeing him suffer. He knew that he could be turned insane like Neville's parents but he would not scream out his pain, the pain that seemed to have no end. He held on for what seemed eternity. Little did he know that again, he had done something no one should have been able to.


	2. Awakening and Sleep

I do not own Harry Potter

Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling

Sorry for the chapter length, I seem to have got a bad case of writer's block

Without any more ado here is the second Chapter of **The Powers of the Abyss**

Edit:** Bold** is for thoughts

* * *

><p>He was barely conscious now but he could still feel the extreme pain and the spasms of his body. His mind was functioning but only barely: the signals from his body were slowly but surely overloading it. At anytime he would become 'Mad' .He knew he was done when suddenly, the pain…stopped. Opening his now bloodied eyes, he saw a pair of blue eyes and black hair before everything went black.<p>

Two Days Later

Harry opened his eyes groggily and tried to get up but found that he was restrained. His head seemed to be encased in what he thought was plastic and his body was strapped down. He could only look upwards or move his fingers as his wrists were tied. After sometime he knew that he was not in Hogwarts' hospital wing. Blue flowers adorned the pink ceiling which was lit by a fireball which was hovering in a glass cylinder which was suspended by metallic chains.

If he was not at Hogwarts, where in the world was he?At Saint Mungo?No Saint Mungo would be more like a hospital than a house. That was it was it! He was certainly in a house and not a medical facility. However, he was sure that it was not the gloomy Grimmauld Place. Any Light wizard would get him to Dumbledore so he had to be in a Death Eater's why would Voldemort keep him and even try to heal him? It was completely illogical as the Dark Lord would certainly be more than pleased to finally eradicate the only person who could kill him.

Harry was still mentally debating with himself when he heard the sound of two persons talking. He could only hear snippets of the conversation:

"We shouldn't have him here" said a feminine voice

"They are allies, we shouldn't let the old man get him "replied a man

"Dumbledore? Potter is not worth our time "said the girl

"Anyway, we'll discuss it when he is awake "said the man

He had to find a way out of this! If the old man was Dumbledore then those people were certainly allies of the Death Eaters and that clearly was bad news for Harry. But How could he escape? He had no wand and the only parts of his body he could move were his eyes and his hands but the latter only upto his eyes did not give him anything as he could only stare at the ceiling while his hands could only grip at the bed.. His only way out was wandless magic, something only Very powerful wizards could do.

Then he remembered that his charms book had said that wizards could, without respect to their magic power level exhibit certain traits of wandless magic but only limited to simple spells. Accio was simple enough but as soon as he would be delivered from he would need another spell as he could not single handily take care of what he expected would be a mansion full of dark wizards. He needed area-wide spells. He knew that he had read about them but he didn't remember the specifics. Then he realised that a few weeks before his OWLS when he had gone to the Charms classroom, the blackboard was was filled with spells which had an area-wide effect. There was one which said that it would blind a whole classroom if used properly as it created a miniature sun. The incantation was 'Lumos Solaris Maximus'

Suddenly he heard the door open. The persons were entering the room! He had to get the wand before they got him.

"**Accio Wand!"** said Harry in his mind, not realizing that the book was not referring to intent casting but rather random effects that would need years of training to control even for wizards as powerful as Dumbledore.

To Harry's releif, a wand suddenly came into his hand, followed by a shriek, certainly by the girl. The wand seemed to be shorter but Harry did not dwell on this thought. Now even more panicked due to the persons knowing he was conscious.

"**Lumos Solaris Maximus!"** yelled Harry mentally but he didn't know that the spell was extremely taxing and nearly impossible to cast correctly on the first try.

As soon that Harry had said the incantation, he shut his eyes but still the light managed to penetrate his eyelids. A dazzling red light was what he saw, even with his eyes closed. At the same time, Harry heard two cries evidently due to the sudden dazzling light blinding the other persons in the room followed by the sound of someone falling.

"Nox Tenebrae!" said the man, worry evident in his voice

The light was replaced by pitch darkness

"**Lumos Solaris Maximus!"** yelled Harry as he re-cast the spell

The room was again illuminated by a dazzling light that penetrated through Harry eyelids.

This time, however, the man was prepared. He cast the counter then quickly sent a petrifying hex at Harry before healing his eyes which had been damaged to the point of nearly blinding then sent a silent disarming spell at the rigid boy.

"Compulsus Somnus" Said the man, putting Harry into a deep sleep.

The man was shocked. He quickly returned the light in the lamp before reviving and healing his daughter who had taken the blast of magical light directly in her eyes. Even then, his daughter was out for the count , the shock of the light having made her pass out.

"Tassy" He called

A small pop signaled the arrival of a house elf dressed in a small robe.

"Yes master, what do you wish? "Said the magical creature

"Take my daughter to her room "replied the man

"Yes master"replied the house elf before grasping the girl's hand and popping out

The boy truly seemed to be a wonder. Firstly he had recovered miraculously after the crucio and then those spells. A _wandless and wordless_ accio would have depleted even his magic and the boy had managed to cast it and remove his daughter's wand from her magical holster with ease. Then the boy had cast the sun spell _twice in a row_. That spell was supposed to be very draining and near impossible to master, especially for a boy who had just finished his OWLs.

There was only one way to be sure about the boy. He muttered a spell at the sleeping Harry and was even more shocked when he saw the figures that appeared above the boy's body. It was impossible, especially after those three extremely draining spells. He took the magic restraining bracelets that were on the table next to his 'patient' and put them on the latter's hands. He did not want to be caught unaware by the boy.

He proceeded to remove the magically reinforced ropes that strapped down the boy along with the even more magically reinforced plastic frame that was holding the boy's head. It would do no good to make the boy feel like a prisoner instead of a 'patient'. Then he set up an alarm ward around the bed to allow him to know when the boy woke up so that he would be able to talk to him. When he got out of the room, magically locked the door and put strengthening charms on it.

He now knew why the boy was the 'Chosen One'. He would have to protect him from the lies of the headmaster at any cost. However, he knew that he would be able to do this only until that damned Black's will. He would be forced to work for the brat after that. He only hoped that he could teach the boy a few tricks before that time.

* * *

><p>The new spells in this chapter:<p>

**Compulsus Somnus**:Forces the person to sleep

**Lumos Solaris Maximus**:Stronger variant of the lumos spell. It conjures a small sun which glows at a very high light intensity

**Nox Tenebrae**:More potent version of the Nox to extinguish virtually any light source, regardless of power.

By the way, try to guess who the man is


	3. Revelations and a Challenge

Ah Another chapter!

The man was Lord Greengrass(Daphne's father) so gratz all who guessed it

Gulian:Well short chapters are easier to write and proff-read so I like them for the servant thing there is a hint with the word 'Brat'.Anyway it will not happen as Lord Greengrass thought.

islanzadi1995: I wanted to put snape originally but it would create a complex situation in my further chapters

I'll be posting another story tomorrow and will update this one the day after

Oh! I forgot something

I do not own Harry Potter( Else, This wouldn't have been fanfic)

J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter

Without anymore ado,

I present to thee Chapter 3 of The Powers of the Abyss

* * *

><p>Harry eyes snapped open. He saw that he was still in the room but when he tried to move against the restraints, he realized that unlike last time, he was not strapped down .He sat on the bed's edge, looking at himself. He was in a white hospital robe and bracelets carrying strange runes were on his hands. He was about to look for his clothes when the door creaked open.<p>

Harry turned his head and saw a man of about 6 feet 2 who was wearing a pair of jeans and a green shirt at the door. The man had blue eyes and shoulder length black hair. His face seemed familiar. Where had he seen that face?

"Good Morning, Heir Potter" Said the man

"Good Morning but who are you?" replied Harry afraid that the man was a death eater who was bringing him to Voldemort.

"I am Lord Seth Greengrass "Said the man

Suddenly Harry realized where he had seen the man

"You saved me from the werewolves!" exclaimed Harry

"Well not really, my daughter saved you as she killed your assailants while I only apparated you here and healed you"

"How were you there?"

"The door in the alley is an exit from Diagon alley and we were returning home when we saw you."

"Then why didn't you call Headmaster Dumbledore?"

At this question, Lord Greengrass' facial expression changed. Gone was the smile-the man's face seemed to express worry and frustration.

"May I call you Harry?"

"Yes sir"

"Grasp my hand and do not let go till I have finished" said the man as he held out his hand to Harry

As soon as Harry had grasped the man's right hand, the man took his wand and pointed at their hands

"I Lord Seth Greengrass swear upon my Magic and my life that until I go out of this room I shall say only the truth. So mote it be!"

Their hands glowed blue and Harry recognized what Lord Greengrass had done: An Unbreakable vow

"This ensures that I will speak only the truth else I will lose my magic and die. Now you can question me without fear that I lie"

"What is your name?" questioned Harry

"Seth Abel Greengrass"

"What is your allegiance?"

"Houses Potter, Black and Longbottom"

"Why haven't you brought me to Dumbledore?"

"It is my duty towards a pledge made by our families to help the other when they need help"

"How do I need help?"

"From knowledge I have gathered, Dumbledore is not training you though you have faced Voldemort many times, making you a victim with nearly no way of defending yourself."

"But what if he wanted me to enjoy my childhood?"Said Harry thinking of what Dumbledore had told him before he nearly destroyed the latter's office

"It would be a pure lie as you have been fighting Voldemort since your fourth year"

The man obviously didn't know about Professor Quirrel, the Basilic and Sirius. So he should not talk about Sirius before Lord Greengrass and his family. As much as he didn't want someone to despise Sirius, the man could think he was a conspirator with Voldemort and that was not good.

"I guess that is all I need to know Sir. Thank you for having healed me"

"Well you have just woken up so dress up and then call my house-elf Tassy and she will direct you towards the Dining room."

With that, the man closed exited the room and strode down the corridor. Harry quickly dressed up and put on his glasses. Now he could see that what he had thought were flowers earlier were in fact magical paintings of red birds.

"Tassy" said Harry with a bit of hesitation

"Good Morning sir" Said an elf as soon as she appeared.

"Could you bring me to the dining room?"

"Of course Sir" said the elf before touching the boy and apparating

The world seemed to spin and then Harry was in another room. This one was painted dark green and in the middle of it was a chandelier which was holding what seemed to be a thousand candles. Right below it was a big dining table at which sat two persons. The first was Lord Greengrass and the second was a girl. While Lord Greengrass was seated at the end of the table while the girl was sitting at his right. The girl had chestnut hair that cascaded down till her waist, full luscious lips and her deep blue eyes seemed to reflect the sea. They were both eating continental breakfast tough the girl had finished with her coffee and was now eating her croissant while Lord Greengrass was still drinking his coffee.

"Harry, come and eat something. Tassy bring Harry's breakfast" said the man

Harry sat at the Lord's left and was soon served a Croissant and a cup of coffee by the elf.

"Thank you, Tassy"

"It is my job sir" said the elf before popping away

Harry quickly finished his breakfast which seemed to be able to rival Mrs. Weasley's in taste. Harry had seen the girl but he didn't know exactly where he had seen her. He guessed that the girl was Lord Greengrass' daughter and that she had saved Tassy popped in an told Lord Greengrass that he had received mail, he excused himself before exiting the room.

"Thank you Miss Greengrass" Said Harry awkwardly breaking the silence that was in place

"I had to do my job due to the pledge, Potter" replied the girl

"I seem to have seen you somewhere but I am not sure where"

"Well Potter, it seems you are so full of hatred for the Slytherins that you even don't know those who are in the same year as you."

"Same year? But you did magic out of school!"

"So what?"

"Shouldn't you have been expelled?" said Harry, thinking of the start of his past school year

"Why?

"Doing magic out of school is prohibited"

"I can be expelled only if they know that I did the magic"

"The trace would have caught your wand's signature"

"By Merlin, Potter how much do you know about magic? It is simply impossible to put a tracking charm on every wand!"

"But then how do they catch students who have been doing magic out of school?"

"There is a ward spread in muggle areas and some wizarding areas which detects use of magic and if there are homes of under-age wizards nearby, they simply send a ministry official in order to check his/her wand and if it corresponds and no viable excuse is provided by the guilty student, their wand is snapped."

At that precise moment, the doors opened and Lord Greengrass entered the room wearing a worried expression on his face. He had just received three letters from Gringotts .Though he could only see the titles for his and Daphne's letter due to the blood magic used by goblins, he guessed that they were all about the same humiliating thing: Invitation to Sirius Black's will reading. As if the betrayal of the pledge was not enough, the man had the audacity to call them to his pre-hearing. He was sure that the brat would be there to gloat.

"Daphne, I have gotten a letter about the will reading of Sirius Black for you" He said as he gave Daphne the said letter.

"Harry, this letter seems to be from Gringotts as it is warded and has no title." said Lord Greengrass as he handed the boy his letter. As soon as Harry touched the letter, Gringotts' gold and black seal appeared on the envelope. In it was a blank parchment. However, as soon as Harry touched it, words started to appear on the Parchment.

_To: Harry James Potter, Heir of House Potter_

_This letter is bewitched so that only you can see what is written on it and then only while it is in contact with your skin. This letter has been sent to you to inform you that you are expected to attend the pre-hearing of the will of Lord Sirius Orion Black scheduled on the 30__th__ of July. Due to controversy on Lord Black we suggest that you do not talk openly about this request. It has also come to my knowledge that you will be turning sixteen on the 31__st__ of July and will thus be eligible to be elevated to the status of Lord Potter if you so wish. Discussions of this fact will be held after the hearing. This parchment is a portkey that will activate at noon on the 30__th__ of July. You may bring someone to help you with the legal aspect s of elevation to the status of Lord if you so wish._

_May your enemies die a gruesome death_

_Ragnok, _

_Director,_

_Gringotts wizarding Bank_

As soon as he had finished reading the letter, Harry was saddened. A fact that Seth did not planned to check Harry's combat capacities today and a sobbing boy would simply not do.

"What is it, Harry"

"It was a letter from Gringotts, regarding Si...Black's will. I have been invited for a pre-Hearing on July 30th, at noon." said Harry. He hoped that Lord Greengrass had not noticed his slip.

"Seeing that this scum had betrayed your parents, I suggest that you don't go" said Seth, worried that the man would have written something in his will that would affect Harry.

"I will need to go as it was also about my getting the title of Lord Potter" replied Harry

"Then I suggest I come with you as an advisor as Daphne and I have been invited for the pre-hearing" said Lord Greengrass.

Unbeknown to Harry, Lord Greengrass had written something on his envelope and while Harry was reading his letter, he had slipped it along with Harry's wand to his daughter. As the latter looked at it, she saw three words: 'Harry All Out'. She grinned inwardly as she would have the chance to see Potter in action.

"Take your wand, Potter," she said, giving the latter his wand

"Thanks Miss Greengrass" said Harry

"No need to. Harry James Potter, I challenge you to a Wizarding Duel!"

* * *

><p>Another teaser: guess who will win the duel?<p> 


	4. Defense is not always the best Offense

It is my duty to announce to you that I am very sorry that the Duel will be in two parts instead of one.

My choices were to either create a crappy fight and then proceed with the story or to make a good long fight and thus increase a bit of the story content as some of the later part of the duel will raise questions for Seth.

But as I have nearly finished writing about the later part of the Duel, it will be posted to morrow instead of the normal 'Day after'.

So now you ca...

Forgot that:

I do not own Harry Potter(If I did, you would have been paying for this)

J.K. Rowling owns all the rights to Harry Potter

So now on to the fourth chapter of The Powers Of the Abyss,

_Defense is not always the best Offense_

* * *

><p>"What!" exclaimed Harry<p>

"You heard me the first time, Potter, I challenge you to a duel. Or are you too chicken to duel?"

"Of course not! I accept your duel"

"You youngsters are not going to mess my dining room" said Lord Greengrass motioning towards what seemed to be a blank area on the wall.

"Oh I forgot," said Greengrass removing his wand from his holster, "Specialis Oblitero!"

The wall suddenly turned into a metal door which seemed odd in this setting. At the same time, besides the door, the walls seemed to cave in and transform into glass, creating a sort of observatory. Seth quickly conjured a chair and a table for himself before sitting in the observatory. He then removed two tablets which had circles on them. The first one had a circle marked '4' while the second was marked '3'.Daphne entered the room but Harry seemed to be reluctant.

"Harry? Why aren't you entering?" said Lord Greengrass

"Won't the trace be able to locate that magic has been done here?"

"Oh! I forgot about that part when dad entered the room," said Daphne, "In fact, most wizarding homes possess wards that prevent detection of magic. So we can duel without being bothered by the ministry"

"Okay then, Greengrass, you're going down"

"We'll see that Potter"

Harry entered the room and the door closed behind him and room was made of concrete except the glass outcrop in which Seth was sitting. At the centre of the room was two semi-circles, each facing the other. This seemed to be the starting place of each of the duelists.

"Now go on to the centre, walk 20 steps back and bow" said Seth

Harry and Daphne followed his instructions, Harry taking the left semicircle and Daphne the other. As soon as they had bowed, they assumed the 'standard' dueling stance, left foot forward and right hand at the side.

"Three! Two! One! Duel!"

Daphne cast a wordless Avis and then sent the birds to attack Harry using the Oppugno charm.

"Expeliarmus!"

The red beam sent half the birds towards Daphne while disorienting the other unharmed half.

"Fera Verto!" said Daphne, transforming the sparrows into a bunch of harmless parchment

At the time Harry called out the disarming hex, one of the tablets on Seth's table suddenly displayed the number '7'.Seth was shocked, the tablets as well as their respective limiting items were goblin made and only one spell could destroy them and it certainly wasn't the disarming hex! As suddenly as the number increased, it decreased back to the number 3, at Seth's relief.

The duel continued inside the duelling room. Harry barely escaped the string of spells that Daphne had used as a counter attack. He sent another Expeliarmus at the birds but now that they were alone instead of in a group, he managed to propel only two towards the wall where they were rendered into shapeless masses of blood, feathers and flesh. However, Harry could not appreciate his handicraft as he had to shield against a few curses. To Harry's amazement and worry, the shield only stood two reductos before crumbling, forcing its caster to jump out of the way of a nasty looking purple hex. Harry knew it was time to use one of his trump cards or rather, spells

"**Levicorpus"**

Daphne did not have enough time to dodge the spell as she was in the process of casting a blasting curse and was suddenly levitated by her right ankle. Harry took the opportunity and sent blasting curses followed by a stunner before he erected a shield that he felt would be unnecessary. Even in her position, Daphne managed to create a shield that blocked all the Confringos and the lone stupefy.

"**Liberacorpus"**

Harry was shocked that someone knew the counter for this curse but then reminded himself that it was a popular spell during the marauder's tenure at Hogwarts. She would have learnt it from her father. However, Harry had to take a break from thinking and start dodging when his shield broke seemed that Daphne was far more powerful than himself as his most powerful spells took time to break down her shields while his were destroyed in barely two to three spells.

Daphne had also realised this. She profited from it by sending a large amount of breaking curses and exploding ones so as to force her opponent to be on the move and not on the offensive. Suddenly a snap echoed in the room. Yes! She had hit him with a bone-breaker just below the right knee. She knew how to finish the duel

"Bombarda Maxima!" Yelled Daphne, sending a small blue ball towards Harry who was incapacitated

This however was not true and she realised it when Harry sent a banishing hex towards the floor, propelling him out of the way of the spell. The spell exploded as it made contact with the floor, sending particles of dust and concrete everywhere. Harry quickly cast a bubble head charm on himself preventing him from being asphyxiated. Harry felt a sharp pain in his arm and realised that one of the pieces of concrete had stabbed him in the arm. Fortunately it was his left arm so he could still use his wand. Now he had lost his advantage with regards to speed and agility. He saw flashes of red and blue hitting the floor some ten metres at his right. He realised that Daphne didn't know his position as though the cloud of dust was slowly dissipating, it was still impossible for someone that was out of it to see. Slowly he crept to wards the other side of the battlefield so that when the dust cleared up he could surprise Daphne by attacking her from another side.

When the dust particles sent into the air created a visually impenetrable cloud, Daphne mentally cursed herself. She had let go a so easy prey. Had she sent a stunner or Reducto, she would have had a clear second shot. She proceeded to send stunners and Reductos to where she had last seen her opponent but she heard no sound apart from her own voice. She continued to do this before she realised that she knew a spell that could, literally dissipate a cloud of smoke and at the same time do considerable damage.

"Aeris Adnoto!"

A blast of air was sent from her wand and when it passed through the cloud,sucked the dust behind it, creating a lone horizontal dust column.

"Expecto Patronum! Induresco Patronum!"

The brilliant white stag erupted from Harry's wand, followed by a small dark ball .The patronus rushed at Daphne, closely followed by the ball. Daphne was amused that Harry chose to use a patronus instead of an offensive spell but she set up a Protego, just in case. She sent a myriad of bone breakers which all passed through the Patronus but luckily missed the Dark ball. Harry repeated the propelling effect but this time there was no dust cloud and Daphne had a clear shot. She used this advantage and sent another set of curses which Harry could not escape. Several cracks were heard in the room but Harry's face showed no pain. As the Patronus ran through the shield, Daphne sent a disarming hex at her opponent who, with a smile simply thrust his wand forward. The Patronus' tail which till that time had been stuck to its behind suddenly lashed out, touching the black ball. The Patronus had at that time only its tail out of the shield and as it tail made contact, it turned black. All of this happened in only a few seconds.

As soon as Harry was disarmed, the Stag made contact with Daphne, sending her hurtling against the wall. As the stag charged again, Daphne held her wand out at it.

"Delere Spiritum!"

To Harry's amazement, his now black stag exploded into a fine mist. Daphne now realized why her father had taught her how to dispel a Patronus: Had she not known that spell, she would have surely been beaten to a pulp. She could end the battle using a simple stupefy but she didn't want that. She wanted to show the boy her fearsome raw power. After doing extremely complex wand movements, she directed her wand at Harry.

"Perdere Religaturae Vel Magica Occidere Hostem" said Daphne

As soon as the rainbow coloured hex erupted out of Daphne's wand, her golden necklace shimmered before breaking. At the same time, Harry who had managed to get back to his wand sent a stunner at Daphne.

Seth had seen the battle proceeding and was surprised that Harry knew the levitation hex. However, as the battle unfolded, he became more and more amazed. The way Harry had used the propulsion to escape the bomb spell had been quite ingenious as was the use of a supposedly battle spell to clear the field. When Harry used the Patronus, the tablet whose readings had changed some while ago suddenly glowed and displayed the number eight instead of the usual three. However, the spell Harry used next worried Seth: Till now, this spell had only been used by the Blacks. But as he saw Daphne doing those wand movements, he tried to warn he but to no avail as the wards he had erected himself prevented him from being able to communicate to hose inside. He had to stop her! She obviously didn't know what she would unleash….

* * *

><p><strong>Anya ()<strong>: Sirius was a wanted person and Seth's mannerism shows that he hates Sirius more than Snape so, Harry is afraid of telling them the truth.

**ladywatertiger**: Politics will play an important role after Harry becomes Lord Potter. Harry is already a prized victim so yes, there will be attempts of assassination

**ceo55**: Letsay more will be known after the next chapter.

**Lord Lelouch**: Quite a good opinion but you should also consider that Harry is showing his normal aptitude in this duel so he is in no way hampered(at least that's what he thinks)

**Others**:Thanks for the reviews and some of you have guessed the outcome


	5. Gold Defense vs Green Offense

First of all I need to apologise for the late update. I had some problems with my computer.

Hopefully, I will be able to regularly update the story as from now

Anyway, the normal disclaimers apply:

I do not own Harry Potter

J.K Rowling Owns the rights to Harry Potter

Without wasting anymore of your time, I bring to you the fifth chapter of The Powers of the Abyss:

_Gold Defense vs Green Offense_

* * *

><p>The rainbow colored spell sailed through the room, colliding with Harry at the same time the stunner hit Daphne. Then three things happened at the same time. First, Harry's bracelets glowed before exploding; secondly, the stunner made Daphne stumble backwards a few feet .Finally, the runic tablets exploded just after showing the numbers 9 and 10.<p>

As soon as the bracelets exploded, Harry was temporarily blinded. His body was becoming enshrouded in a glowing golden mist. Seth realized that it was his magic which had been fighting against the goblin-made bracelets. It had lost control when it managed to free itself. Slowly, the magic seeped back into the fallen boy's body, under the knowing look of Seth and the amazed one of Daphne.

Daphne, though surprised by the turn of events, sent a silent slicing curse at her opponent. Harry saw the curse coming and painfully called forward the Protego shield. This time however, instead of a pale golden shield, a dome of pure gold encased Harry and immediately deflected the slicing curse. Daphne summoned her own shield, a silver dome, which absorbed the spell.

Harry was confused. First the rainbow colored spell had put blinded him and then when the gold light had faded, he saw that Daphne did not have a scratch on her. When she had sent the spell at him, he had instinctively created a Protego shield to protect himself but instead, a golden dome had formed around him and had reflected the spell. Harry did not know what had happened but he decided to take advantage of his situation. Smiling feebly from his fetal position, he tried to cast Petrificus Totalus at his opponent. However, the pain increased to such a point that he could not move his hand.

Daphne had summoned her shield as soon as she saw the bone crusher reflect back onto her. Her silver dome had absorbed the spell but it had not reflected it. What was that shield? She had never ever seen a shield like that. She knew her own shield could reflect low powered spells but that curse had been an auror level spell which was supposed to _break_ through shields. Yes, Harry was supposedly 'The Chosen One' but she had seen him duel and had never seen this spell. Was it a more powerful form of the Protego? Deciding to bother about such things later, she sent a hail of auror class spell at the shield which reflected them back at her.

Seth looked on without surprise. The fight was not going as he had originally planned but in that state, the fight would seem to end in a draw: His daughter tiring herself by trying to break that shield and the boy not managing to cast due to his damaged body.

Swearing as she ducked another reflected spell, Daphne switched to more damaging curses, the weakest of which would have given her at least a year in Azkaban if she was found out. The spells were not reflected but also did not do any visible damage to the golden dome that encased. Fortunately, the boy did not seem to be able to use his wand. Daphne thought of her most damaging spell. She would have to use it. She started to chant the enchantment and do the wand movements.

Seth looked as the duel was proceeding. The boy was not able to attack while his daughter could not pierce the dome-shield. If it continued like this, both of them would fall unconscious due to magical exhaustion. Even he could not maintain such a shield for a minute at most and the boy had been holding it for the past five minutes. His daughter, on the other side was using spells that would drain the average auror. But when he saw his daughter stop her offensive, he was intrigued. Never had he seen her give-up. She would normally fight till her last drop of magic was used. Then, he saw what she was doing. Those movements! She couldn't have thought to use that spell on Harry! He had told her to use it only as a last resort.

As finished the incantation, a green mist enveloped her body. The glowing mist flew from around her body and took the shape of a 4 meter high king cobra.

'TRANSFIXURUM" she thundered

The magical serpent reared its head before viciously striking at the golden dome before it. The green magic and the golden magic started to fight for dominion. Then, with a dazzling flash and a crash of thunder, the green serpent disintegrated, leaving behind only the imprints of its fangs on the shield.

At first nothing happened. Then, large cracks formed at the points of contact followed by many smaller ones. Soon, the dome-shield crumbled and disappeared.

Daphne looked at her now defenseless opponent. She would make the end swift and painless.

"Stupefy Maxima" she said with a shaking voice, sending a bolt of blue lighting at her opponent.

Harry was now hopeless. He had been losing the battle until that dome had popped up instead of his regular shield. The "shield" had managed to prevent the spells from reaching him but now, whatever had that dome been, it was destroyed, leaving him defenseless. He had tried to talk with the serpent, but he could not manage to switch to Parseltongue.

"I wish I could move" he thought, knowing that the injuries he had sustained would not allow him to

As he heard his opponent voice her spell, he tried to jump away... And he managed it.

He looked at himself surprised. His skin had a very soft glow to it. It was as if he was being held in a magical cocoon. He did feel the pain but it was as if his will and not his muscles were making his body move. He lifted his hand and casted the spell his enemy had tried to use to end the duel: Stupefy Maxima. But as soon as the spell left his wand, his vision blurred again.

The puppet magic whispered Seth.

He could not believe his eyes. Only the descendents of Ravenclaw were supposed to have those magicks! But then, he saw the confused look on the boy's face. He knew that look well. The boy was out of magic and would fall in mere seconds. Sighing, he turned at his daughter. She seemed to be barely on her feet.

To say that Daphne was shocked was an understatement. She looked on as her would-be fallen opponent jumped out of her spell's reach. Though she could not think coherently due to the huge amount of magic she had put in her previous enchantment, she managed to send out a petrifying spell before her vision blurred. She remembered what her father had told her when he had taught her the spell.

"A wizard's magic is his life force. Never use this spell if your opponent has a chance to escape or block it for it is assured that you will fall after using it."

As the red jet of light flew from Daphne's wand, it missed the blue one from Harry's wand by mere inches. Both spells struck home and downed their targets. As soon as the two young mages fell, the door to the duel room opened. Seth rose from his position and entered the room. With a flick of his wand, the two youngsters were levitated. Mere seconds later, they were in the hospital wing. Seth carefully laid them on the two beds. They would need only a short time recuperate with their power uninhibited.

As the man left the room, he lost himself in his thoughts. Those two were perfect opponents for each other. They had brought out all of their opponents weaknesses. His daughter and her sense of superiority; the boy and his lack of knowledge. In another peaceful world, those two would have been perfect for one another. But this world was not so compassionate. Sirius Black was a perfect example of this world of deceit, destruction and chaos. Since the incarceration of the man, he had lost hope of a peaceful life for his family. And now, after his death, he was even more insecure. After the will, he would be finished, his hopes shattered, his will bended and his daughter taken. For that was what they would do, that man and his brat. He only hoped he would have time to train the boy...

* * *

><p>Review response.<p>

dumb: The chapter will progressively bring down the veil around the questions.

Ceo55:I think that this chapter answers your question

All the others: Thanks for the appreciation


	6. Thoughts, Lust and Death?

Now that my problems are fixed, I am able to update more frequently. I will return to 1 update/week after about two weeks of 1 update/3days. As to the story,

I do not own the rights to Harry Potter

J.K. Rowling holds the rights to Harry Potter

Onto the new Chapter of The Powers of the Abyss

Thoughts, Lust and Death?

* * *

><p>-Ooo000ooO-<p>

Few hours later

Harry woke up with a start. He was about to accio his wand when he remembered what had happened looked up at he ceiling and saw the red birds dancing and chirping, looking at him with expressions of joy on their face. They seemed so lifelike. He wondered why there weren't such great paintings in Hogwarts: they would have livened up the atmosphere considerably.

He thought about his two new allies. That man seemed a lot like both Dumbledore and Sirius, helping him while at the same time being friendly with him, something which Dumbledore had never done. The man also seemed very powerful as his _daughter_ had managed to beat Harry. Not that Harry thought he himself was the best but he had been the leader of Dumbledore's Army.

The girl, Daphne Greengrass was a puzzle. He wondered how he never noticed her for she was quite an eye-catcher. But then, he was either glaring at Malfoy or talking with Ron while in class. He remembered the girls in the common room talking of 'Ice queen' Greengrass, reputed for her cold nature towards everyone. She did not seemed to be so cold though, just indifferent. What amazed him most about her was her duelling skills. He had managed to hold off after the rainbow spell only because of the dome-shield. Harry was ready to bet she knew more spells than Hermione or any other Hogwarts student. She had effortlessly casted over a hundred different spells at him! And those were only combat ones.

Suddenly, Harry realised something. He had not been wearing his glasses and could see the birds! He touched his eyes just to be sure that they were bare. They were. He wondered how his eyesight had been corrected. Was it the rainbow spell? He would have to ask Lord Greengrass along with his other questions. He only hoped that Lord Greengrass would teach him some battle magic. He had only managed to end his fights against Voldemort due to his blood protection, Priori Incantatem and Dumbledore's arrival so far. He knew than, if the Prophecy was correct, he would have to fight Voldemort on equal terms. After all, if he lost to someone his own age, how could he defeat a Dark Lord? He had to get up now, to train himself to duel with the man.

Harry then rose up from his bed. He still had some pain but it was nothing compared to waht he had been feeling before being defeated. As he loked to his right, he saw Daphne on the other bed. She was sleeping and a white bed sheet was draped over her body. She had a peaceful expression on her face which was flawless except for a lock of her long hair lying across her face, crossing with her red lips. Her hands were crossed together on her stomach and her bare , milky-white feet along with her jeans poked out of the bed sheet. She seemed to be the embodiment of beauty itself.

**I don't have time for that, I have a Dark Lord to kill **

With great effort, Harry turned his gaze from the 'Sleeping Beauty' put on his shoes. He took his wand from the side table. Then, he headed towards the door. However, as soon as he opened it, he heard a pop sound behind him. He turned, with his wand pointed and a stunner on his lips. Fortunately, it was only Tassy.

"Master wishes to see you in his office" said Tassy

"OK" replied Harry "Could you tell me where his office is?"

"Tassy can't bring you there but Tassy can show you where is Master's office" said the elf

"Thank You, Tassy"

Harry pocketed his wand and following his elven guide through the long dark corridor before him.

The corridor was only lit by candles hung from the ceiling every three meters or so. From their light, Harry could see that the corridor was dark green in color, with swirls of silver. The Slytherin Colors! Were they, like the Malfoys , at the service of Lord Voldemort?

**No! I mustn't start doubting them! They saved my life, and Lord Greengrass told me under that magic that he was my ally.**

When they reached the end of the corridor, which branched off, Tassy turned to the right. The new corridor was better lit and instead of the green and silver, the colors were Gold and Red. The walls were not bare and several non-magical portraits and photos were fixed onto the walls. On one of the photos there was someone resembling his father. He stopped to take a closer look at the photo.

It was a Hogwarts photo. A black haired and blue eyed boy in Slytherin Quidditch robes was holding a snitch in his hands. The man who resembled his father was tousling the boy's hair while another smaller boy in Gryffindor colors was high-fiving him and grinning at the photographer.

"Sir, Master is waiting for you"

"Ah. Tassy could you tell me who the persons in this photo are?" asked Harry

"It is Master in the centre after winning the Quidditch Cup, The man is Dragnus Potter and the boy is Frank Longbottom"

"Dragnus Potter? Is he related to me?"

"He is your Grandfather, Sir. Now we must go, I am sure that master will answer your questions in more detail"

"OK, I am right behind you"

He followed the elf through a complex system of corridors and stairs until they reached a large Oak door.

"Put your hand on this door, Sir"

"Why?"

"It is to assure that you do not have bad intentions against House Greengrass"

Harry followed the elf's instructions and placed his hand on the door. His hand flashed red and then glowed green. He was sure that he had felt a push off magic his hand flashed red but when he turned; there was no one else apart from Tassy.

"Now Sir can enter the room of Master Greengrass" said the elf

"She placed her own hand against the door

Her hand glowed blue and then green. The door swung open with barely a sound and Harry was dazzled by the light from inside the room.

After some seconds, his vision returned. He was looking at the inside of a well decorated office. Shelves lined the two walls to the side within the centre of the room was a glass table with some chairs on the front. At the table sat Lord Greengrass. He was in dark green robes and was writing something on a parchment. But what surprised Harry more was the fact that the room was illuminated, not with candles but with fluorescent tubes on the ceiling. Their bright light had blinded Harry. The room, instead of looking like a wizard's study, looked more like that of a CEO of a muggle company.

"Master, Tassy has brought Heir Potter" said the elf, interrupting Harry's thought

"Thank You Tassy. You may go now." replied the man

Tassy quickly popped away.

"Harry James Potter, Heir of the Noble and Ancient House Potter, we will need to talk about your family and, of course, of your magic. Sit here"

Harry moved towards the table and seated himself on one of the chairs

"What about my family and my magic, Sir?"

"Well, first of all, you know that I am an ally to you but, I need to know whether you are an ally to me."

"How, Sir?"

"It is simple, very simple" said Seth smiling as he pointed his wand at the boy, "_Avada Kedavra_"

The sickly green spell rushed at Harry so fast that the boy could not dodge.

-Ooo000ooO-

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Well, I was a bit bored with action scene so this one is a bit more descriptive but if you want duels, they will come

Xavierp: Well I am just training Harry to match up to Voldemort. As I have already stated in my profile, cannon Voldie has too many a flaw and I will remove them

Ceo55: Well, Yes( I don't want to reveal contents of the following chapters so you'll have to placate yourself with that)

Others: Thanks for your appreciation

Question: Is Seth is Dark or Light?


	7. Horcrux, Duel and Defeat

Normal disclaimers apply

I present to you the seventh Chapter of the Powers of the Abyss:

_Horcrux, Duel and Defeat_

* * *

><p>The death spell hit Harry, throwing him out of his chair onto the floor. Seth rose up walked to the fallen boy. He was about to check for the boy's pulse when the latter's body glowed green. He was surprised. The light magic should have reflected the Curse and not absorbed it.<p>

His thoughts were interrupted when the boy leveled his wand and shouted 'Avada Kedavra'. Though Harry's wand only glowed green instead of sending the spell, the words coming from the 'Gryffindor Golden Boy' shocked Seth to such an extent that he did not manage to escape the flurry of dark spells that spewed from Harry's wand just a moment later.

He was thrown backwards onto one of the shelves. Fortunately, his Horntail hide vest he wore inside his robes had protected him from the spells. He looked at his assailant who had stood up. Harry was pointing his wand at him, a raged expression on his faced accentuated by his red eyes. Red Eyes!

"You are dead Lord Greengrass" said the boy in a hollow voice, Avada Kedavra"

Again instead of shooting the spell, Harry's wand glowed green

"Your eyes... They are red!" replied Seth, trying to gain Time. Clearly, the boy was under some sort of possession by the Dark Lord himself. **Accio Portkey**

The possessed boy was about to reply when a quill stuck to his back, portkeying him away. Lord Greengrass summoned another quill which as soon as it struck his wand, portkeyed him to the dueling room.

The boy was at the other side of the room when Lord Greengrass appeared.

"Harry, What the hell, how did he possessed you?" asked Lord Greengrass at the supposedly depossessed boy. After all, the wards in the dueling room were extremely strong and prevented any kind of possession across them. However, he quickly changed his idea when a purplish spell was shot at him.

"Why isn't my death spell working?" thundered the boy, shooting three pain curses at the man before him.

Lord Greengrass jumped out of the way.

"The boy uses Light magic. His body can never cast the death spell, Voldemort"

"You will see how I torture you then, Crucio"

Again, demonstrating a superior agility, the man escaped the spell. The spell hit the wall behind Seth. However, the wards absorbed the spell, preventing it from damaging the room.

"How did you possess Harry? The wards prevent possession across them and would alert me if anyone tried to enter"

"But, don't you remember, you apparated me here yourself" replied the boy with a smirk, again sending pain spells at his opponent.

This time, Lord Greengrass conjured a chair to block the spells. How could he have apparated the Dark Lord here? He had only apparated Harry and the boy was clearly not the dark lord! The Imperius was dispelled when one entered the wards and a Legilimens' suggestions could not be that accurate to make a person change his personality in matter of seconds. Seth tried to remember all of the dark spells and rituals that he knew could be used to possess someone. None could work bar one. But it couldn't be, could it?

"Horcrux! Harry is your Horcrux" he gasped, conjuring a wooden desk to block his opponent's assault.

"Ah. You have been the first one to know that, apart from the old man. It is a pity that you must die though." said the Horcrux sending a plethora of dark spells at the man.

Lord Greengrass conjured a large wardrobe which was decimated in seconds after the spells had collided with it.

"You depend on killing magic to get your powers. But this magic will not stay so long in such a body. His magic will overpower you."

"Yes, I can absorb death curse to restore my powers. Quite useful, isn't it? But the boy's pitiful magic won't hurt me. I am after all, the most powerful wizard ever!" replied the Horcrux, sending another volley of dark spells.

Lord Greengrass conjured a a table and transfigured it into a large humanoid creature to absorb the hits. The humanoid's skin started to boil and it cried out in agony, giving Lord Greengrass enough cover to execute wand movements. Soon, the Horcrux continued his assault with a slicing curse which felled the animal.

"Stupefica fluctus" roared Lord Greengrass, slicing the air before him with his wand whose tip glowed bright red.

A red arc appeared in the air and expanded towards the Horcrux.

"Tempesta Saevita" called out the Horcrux, turning his wand twice above him before slashing down. The air around Harry's body started warping as the Great Wind Shield roared into existence. The shield circled around the Horcrux, protecting it. The red wave crashed with the storm cancelling each other out.

"Quite some power there. And this magic does seem familiar" said the Horcrux while sending another Crucio at his enemy.

"Ah. You should have expected that from me, you remember what happened last time, don't you" replied his opponent, sending a set of regular stunning spells. He needed the Horcrux to use up all the magic that it had for he knew that he could not defeat a person with access to Harry's magic core and the Dark Lord's skills without using lethal spells. Magical exhaustion was the only way Harry would not be hurt by the Horcrux.

"Last time?"

"You should remember me. Did you forget who chopped your wand arm?"

"You?"

The Horcrux remembered well the first time that his 'real' self had been forced to retreat. He tried to kill the minister but had been dragged into a duel by the Head of the Unspeakables. And the cloaked man had managed to cut his hand. That day he had sworn vengeance but until now he had had no chance to carry it out. No one had seen the true face of The Head Unspeakable.

"You simply give me another reason to kill you, Lord Greengrass!" thundered the Horcrux " Cutis Tabescet! Ignis Ballum!"

"Protego, Deprimo, Stupefy Maxima, Congelasco" shouted Seth, blocking the flesh melting spell with his golden circular shield and sending a blast of air which blew out the fireballs the Horcrux had summoned. The two last spells though accurate, could not manage to hit the boy as they were negated by two silent cutting hexes.

"Ah. You want another reason to try to kill me, pitiful soul fragment?"

"Do not call me that! Crucio" the spell hit with a wooden table that Seth had conjured

"The Gaunts were actually the descendants of the cast out youngest son of the Slytherin Family. The true family who has stemmed from the elder brother is the Greengrasses"

By now, the Horcrux was at its limit. It could not believe how the man had slandered and humiliated him. He would make this man suffer.

"Proin Exhaurire Magicis!" he shouted, sending a dark beam at his opponent.

Seth countered by summoning his shield charm which was in the form of a golden circle. However, that was what the Horcrux had been planning for. The dark magic was not reflected by the shield but was absorbed. The shield turned black and shot a dark beam to its caster's wand. Seth managed to drop his wand which was immediately consumed by the dark flames and reduced to cinders.

Seth was forced to duck as his enemy sent a myriad of dark and purplish beams at him.

"I see that you know the effects of my spell. Most would have tried to use their magic to defeat it and then die as soon as it fed upon their cores"

"_Well, you have to expect that from the True Heir of Slytherin_" hissed Seth in parseltongue.

"No one challenges me! Taste my wrath, you imbecile, Fiendfyre!" roared the Horcrux, sending the flames not at Lord Greengrass but at the splinters of the conjured furniture that littered the space between them. The fire , under his control, spread out and encircled his foe in matters of seconds. With a flick of his wand, the fire literally took to the air and cascaded down upon his helpless foe. He could not see Lord Greengrass as the fire obscured his vision but he knew that the man was dead. The Horcrux, tough a bit worn out due to his release of so much magic, walked to the door at his right with no sigh of fatigue. First he would kill that girl so that he was the only heir of Slytherin and then he would join his true self! And they would uproot the government and Dumbledore!

* * *

><p>AN

Review response

Ceo55: You seem to have decrypted what I was saying

xavierp: Well, of course, Dark and Light cannot be used as they do not represent a path so much as they represent Voldemort and Dumbledore. I would say that he is grey for as you see, he is the enemy of both.

JKArcanus: Well do you know Legilimency? Cause you've just predicted about half of the story

Spells used and their effects

Stupefica Fluctus: Area wide Stunner

Tempesta Saevita: Summons a storm to act as a shield

Cutis Tabescet: Melts skin of target

Ignis Ballum: Sends Fireballs at opponent

Proin Exhaurire Magicis: Creates a dark beam which 'eats' magic. If it touches a wizard, they will die as it will destroy their magical core

Other

I have created a poll accessible from my profile page in which you are given three choices to affect the story. Please vote


	8. Memories, Destruction and Ancestry

Normal disclaimers Apply

Don't forget to read and review this eighth chapter of The Powers of the Abyss:

_Memories, Destruction and Ancestry._

* * *

><p>"TENEBRAE ANIMA PARS CAPERA!"<p>

The Horcrux which was about to open the door of the dueling chamber tried to duck but the spell was too fast. The white beam caught Harry's body at the chest and entered it, searching for the Horcrux.

The Horcrux turned and looked at his assailant. Lord Greengrass was wielding two wands. His left wand was pointing at the ceiling and a water shield flowed out of it, stopping the flames which had started to die to affect Seth. The right wand was pointed at him and from it originated the only spell that could take out a Horcrux out of a living host.

"How!" cried out the Horcrux as he felt the magic reach him

" The whirlpool shield is one of the two counters against the Fiendfyre curse. It truly is a pity that I know it, isn't it?" smiled the Lord.

"You blood traitor, I will I will ki...Aaargh!" cried out the Horcrux as he felt his hold on the body that had been his home for so long decrease to nothing.

The light beam slowly reeled back from Harry's body. Its tip was encompassing a black fluid object that was constantly changing shape. Seth stopped the beam at about a meter from his wand.

"Now, you will tell me how Harry has become a Horcrux"

An ethereal voice spoke up from "Never, I will never tell you"

"Its not like you have a choice, Legilimens" said Lord Greengrass, pointing his left wand at the imprisoned soul Shard

Seth was absorbed into the Horcrux's memories. The sights of killing and tortures that passed before his eyes would have horrified even Dumbledore. Seth focused on he word Horcrux. Soon, memories of the murders committed by Voldemort to create his Horcruxes flew past him. Seth focused more, and managed to make the memories go slowly past him. He saw a ring, a diary, a cup, a locket, a diadem and finally Harry. He thought of Harry and saw Voldemort entering the house and killing the boy's parents and then having his third killing curse backfire. He tried to do the same for the others but he could not see anything bar the objects themselves. There was only one way for the memories to be blurred: Voldemort had protected them himself. He could do nothing now. He was about to remove himself from the memories when he saw a memory featuring a basilisk.

He focused on it and was shown the battle between Harry and the Basilisk. Deciding that there was nothing else of importance for him, he decided to return to his own mind.

As he regained his vision, he leveled his left wand against the black blob encased in the white light.

"Imperio"

The soul shard tried to resist but it was futile.

"How were your memories blocked?" he asked

"Using the blood ritual of veiling" came the meek reply

Seth mentally cursed. The blood ritual of veiling was impossible to counter in a copied form. He would not get any more information about the Horcruxes.

"Then you shall die." he stated

With his left wand, Seth drew a circle of runes on the ground surrounding him. He stepped away and released the soul shard into the circle. The soul shard took the form of Voldemort, albeit it was ghost like. As soon as he was free, the soul shard rushed to his enemy, to be stopped by the runes which flashed green and created a magic wall around him.

"Let me out!" raged the Horcrux. Never had he been in such a position.

"Patience, you shall be out of this world in mere minutes" declared Lord Greengrass.

He held his right wand before him and closed his eyes

"Ignis de caelo" he started, moving his wand upwards

"The ritual of light destruction" whispered the horcrux before trying to charge at his enemy again

"Qui terram polluit"

Lord Greengrass slowly moved his wand in a circle.

"Stop or I will kill you!" roared the Horcrux. He knew that ritual too well

"Exuro eum" continued Seth as he made a vertical slash in the air

The horcrux tried again to force his way out, to no avail

"Qui abstulit iter tenebricosum"

A twirling motion

"I will give you money, power or anything you want! Let me out of this" pleaded the Horcrux, seeing that the man was unnafected by his threats.

"Perde eum!" continued Lord Greengrass with another slash, unperturbed

A red glow started forming around Lord Greengrass, to the horror of the Soul Shard.

"ERYSIPELAS" he invoked, bringing his wand back to its original position. The fiery red aura around him increased in power.

"No! NO! Don't do this!" wailed the soon-to-be-destroyed soul shard

"Hostia tua iudica" he concluded, opening his eyes and thrusting his wand at the soul fragment. The red aura suddenly condensed into Seth's wand and a beam of fire erupted from its tip and hit the wraith. The beam pierced it at its chest, creating a hole. The hole increased in size, progressively destroying the soul shard.

"Noooooooooooooooooo" shrieked the soul at it was erased from the world.

With a flick of his left wand, Seth erased the runes on the floor. He walked to Harry's crumpled form. The boy had not received any damage at all. He conjured a plank and made it into a portkey. He held it to Harry's back and then touched his wand to it. In a blink, they were back to his work room. He revived the boy.

"What the hell?" gasped Harry. He had seen everything happen until the spell had removed the Horcrux from his body as if he was in a pensieve

"You had been made into a Horcrux by Voldemort when he tried to kill you for the first time" Lord Greengrass stated

"What is a Horcrux?" asked a shocked Harry

"It is an object made by Herpo the Foul, one of the darkest Wizards ever. It is a soul shard of someone that has been put into an object, by the most evil of all acts"

"Most evil of all acts?"

"Murder or rather the act of using the Killing curse. When the Killing curse rebounded due to your light magic, it hit Voldemort and cut his soul into two. The smallest part entered your scar."

"But I was protected by Blood wards! Not by that Light Magic thing!"

"Blood wards? Who told you that crap?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore"

"Hahahaha! He...He actually fell for that scam? I can't believe it, the _Great Dumbledore_ believing in blood wards" laughed Seth.

"What do you mean?" asked a bemused Harry

"Blood wards were the explanation used when your many times removed Great-Grandfather , the grandson of Gryffindor deflected a death curse when it touched him. He told everyone that it was his mother who, when she had been killed some time back, had created Blood wards out of love for him. In fact, he possessed the 'Light Magic' ability which prevents the killing curse from affecting a user" stated Seth

"Why didn't he tell the truth?"

"Because, the skills possessed by the descendants of the four founders are to be kept secret. Else, we would be sought out and probably, hunted for them."

"So I have the ability of Gryffindor?" asked Harry

"Well yes." answered Seth, "_Just like I can talk parselmouth, an ability from Slytherin. Do you understand?" continued Seth, hissing_

"_Yes I understand. But surely, someone has revealed it?" hissed Harry._

"You just talked in parselmouth!"

"I have been able to for a long time. I remember before I cam to Hogwarts, I talked to a snake in a zoo." Stated Harry

"You shouldn't have been able to now! When I remove the Horcrux, you should have lost the ability! Wait, I will use a spell to see if you are indeed a parselmouth"

He held his wand to Harry's temple and chanted

"animi visum

Revelamini vinculum"

He saw a white ball with a dark line attached to it. He removed the spell

"You seem to be a natural parselmouth. This is impossible as, the only Slytherin family that married into the potter family, the Blacks, had lost the parselmouth ability for long. You seem to be a first-generation parselmouth, something extremely rare. I will need to teach you Occlumency as the Dark Lord has already formed a link with you"

"How did no one know of you being the Heir of Slytherin?" asked Harry, thinking of when Seth revealed his ancestry to the Horcrux

"Well, I mastered the parselmouth ability well before I went to Hogwarts and I made sure my daughters too mastered it. This prevented anyone from knowing whether I was a parselmouth and thus whether I was a descendant of Slytherin. When you dueled Daphne earlier, the magic you used was queer. You used three spells that you should not have known and I want you to tell me the truth you have been hiding from me."

" I just want to keep it private" replied Harry, thinking about how Seth had spoken about Sirius.

"You need to tell me so that I can help you, Harry. I promise that whatever you did, I won't hold anything against you. I am going to teach you but if you don't tell me something, it may be returned against us in the future."

"Ok as long as you do not interrupt me"

"I will not"

And so, Harry started to tell his Life's tale to Lord Greengrass.

* * *

><p>AN

Thanks for the reviews everyone.

HP-DG-SB: Did you really think that the ex-Head of the Unspeakable would be defeated by a mere Horcrux?

Ceo55: Unfortunately, Patronii would be too simple

Spells and effects

**Tenebrae Anima Pars Capera** - The only spell that can take out a soul from a body

**Ignis****de caelo….Hostia****tua****iudica -** Ritual which summons holy flames to judge a soul. One of the ways to destroy a Horcrux. Also known as 'The ritual of Light Destruction'

**animi visum**- allows the user to see the soul of another being

**Revelamini vinculum**-reveals whatever has been hidden by magical means

Those who haven't voted in my profile poll, please do.

The chapter which will be based on your votes will be delayed otherwise.


	9. Reactions and a New Tutor

"Lights on"

The terrified author who was standing in the center of the stage spoke up.

"A..a.. all nor..nor..normal disclaimers ap..apply." he managed to say before dropping his notes on the floor and running away, yelling for God to save him from the 'Royal Commander of the Pirate League'

Daniel Radcliffe suddenly apparated onto the stage and picked up the notes and started reading.

"The next chapter of the powers of the Abyss is entitled: _"Reactions and a New Tutor"_

* * *

><p>Seth was appalled. He had just learnt of Harry's life. He could not believe how the old man had left Harry in a muggle household with such relatives. The constant threats to the boy's life were another point that Seth could not comprehend. Why in Merlin's name had Dumbledore created traps that could be bypassed by mere first years? The second year was nothing less aggravating. Seth had seen the memory first-hand in the Horcrux's mind and had seen the size of that giant. Such a basilisk should have been killed by a team of beast-exterminators, not a 12-year old boy. And the Third year was perhaps better, as Harry did not suffer life-threatening danger. Seth already knew about the boy's fourth and part of his fifth year. However, Seth knew that the next time he would meet that Bitch, he would make her suffer. For none had the right to torture one of the four without suffering the consequences!<p>

He looked at the sobbing boy before him. When the boy had reached the part about his battle at the department of Mysteries, he had started crying. It was most probably something about his friend getting hurt. On the other hand, Seth was angry with the man who had 'replaced' him at his old job. What did Croacker think he would do by slacking the security?

Harry on the other hand was thinking about Sirius. He had missed out the parts about his Godfather when he was narrating his life. He was in no shape to talk about his one and only father figure. The fact that Seth seemed to hate his dead Godfather didn't help anything. He still remembered Bellatrix and her killing curse which had sent his godfather into the veil. Harry blamed himself for having thought that Sirius was in danger and then subsequently causing him to die. And that traitorous house-elf! Had Harry been where Kreature was, he would have killed him with his own hands. He had told Seth that he had learnt the spells from an old parchment he had found in Dumbledore's office. He could not tell him about how Sirius had taught him those three spells to protect him.

Sending a spell at the boy's face, Seth removed the latter's tears and dried his face.

"Harry" he said softly

"Yes, Lord Greengrass, what is it?" replied the boy with a sad face. He did not meet the man's eyes for he knew that the latter was a Legilimens.

"I need to tell you about your inheritance. As you know well, you have a very large magical core. But you seem to be able to use your magic whilst it is bound quite efficiently. That will do wonders for your cover at school but you must also practice using your full magic for else you would die against Voldemort"

"But I am weaker than Daphne! Before that rainbow spell hit me, she needed only two spells to destroy my shield! I never saw that dome spell before in my life! And what do you mean my magic is bound and I can use it whilst it is so?" asked the boy, interested by what the man had said.

Once again, Seth was shocked. The boy did not seem to know that his magic had been bound at the start of his fight against Daphne! When Seth had looked at the way Harry was dueling, he had thought that the boy simply knew how to use his magic at a low power but, now it seemed that the boy had been using his bound core for all the time. That was impossible, especially after the display in the infirmary. Except if…

"Harry, could you let me do some tests on your magic?" asked the man

"Yes, of course Lord Greengrass"

The man waved his wand and then thrust it, sending a white spell at Harry. Harry's body glowed white for an instant and a white ball of magic with different other colors swirling in it.

"Describo Deleniti" continued Seth, casting a blue spell at the white ball of magic. The swirls of magic detached themselves from the ball and were transformed into lines of characters that Harry recognized as runes.

Seth read each line carefully. When he reaced the last line his face drained of colour. He re-read the line, sliding his eyes slowly from character to character.

"I can't believe it," he whispered, "That senile old man what did he think. A child should not be bound after he reaches school!"

"What happened, Sir?" asked Harry

"Dumbledore. Dumbledore happened. That crazed man; he put a magical restriction charm on your core!"

"Magical restriction charm? What are you talking about, sir?" said Harry

"Oh! I forgot that they do not teach this type of magic at Hogwarts. Let me describe it for you. You know that every wizard has a magical core. When a child with a powerful core is born, his magic is normally restricted. This is done for his safety. However, when he attend Hogwarts, hi magic is unbound as else, it will affect his studies both academic and practical. Your magic has been bound by Dumbledore about three days after Voldemort was killed and it has been unbound only recently. More specifically, the day we saved you from those werewolves. Obviously, the extended use of the Cruciatus broke the spell." Said Seth

"But why did Dumbledore not unbind my magic?'

"I think I have an idea but it will not please you. The connection you have with Voldemort is because of the fact that unknowingly he made you into a Horcrux"

"Horcrux?"

"A soul fragment or shard. The use of Horcruxes is a way to attain immortality."

"So that is how he remained alive?"

"Yes, he has made 6 Horcruxes, to the knowledge of the Horcrux that was inside you."

"But how does this relate to Dumbledore binding my magic?"

"I think he bound your magic so that when you faced Voldemort after all of the other Horcruxes were destroyed, you would die at his hands."

"But! Why do I need to die?"

"There are a few ways to destroy a Horcrux but to keep in line with the prophecy, from Dumbledore's point of view, Voldemort would have to use the killing curse on you, making himself mortal. So, he bound your magic as you could have the potential to kill Voldemort if you use so powerful magic."

At this point, Harry's face showed pure anger. The air glowed red in a bout of accidental magic. Seth knew that the more powerful a wizard was, the more powerful his accidental magic would be. So, he swiped his wand thrice at Harry, silencing him and binding him to the chair.

"Harry," he said, "You need to control your emotions. I will teach you how to fight so that you can beat Voldemort but, do you think you will accomplish anything by going against Dumbledore? He is probably the most skilled wizard in the goddamned continent. He will simply oblivate you and send you back to the Dursleys. No, you have to behave like a Slytherin, taking advantage of his trust and knowledge to beat Voldemort. Then, you can take care of Dumbledore. Okay?"

Harry nodded. Seth used a finite, negating the two curses he had just used.

"Of course, being a good duelist will be of no use against scores of murderers so I will teach you curses which are much more dangerous than a bone breaker. I will also teach you Occlumency so that you will be able to prevent Dumbledore from discovering your true alignment and Voldemort from knowing what you are planning."

At the mention of Occlumency, Harry shuddered: the lessons with Snape had been quite bad and he did not want to reveal that Sirus was his Godfather. Seth would hate him if he knew. The man noted the scared face of Harry.

"Ah. I don't mean that I will use the forced quick method that Severus used. I will give you some exercises to do while you meditate before you go to sleep so that you can create basic structures" said the man, reassuringly.

"OK then, sir"

"Don't call me sir or Lord: those make me feel old. Now, I will need to teach you combat spells. Once you have mastered them, I will teach you some spells that can be used to escape or hide from enemies. First we will do the high powered bone breakers."

"But where will I practice them?" asked Harry

"Follow me," said the man, rising from his seat and heading towards the door.

When he put his hand on the Door's handle, he called out "Practice Room" before turning the handle and opening the door. Harry followed him.

However, instead of entering the hallway that he had come through, he was in a brightly lit room. On the floor were three red circles, of about 2 meters wide. He looked at the walls which were painted in sky-blue. It was then that his eyes registered the presence of the muggle lighting. He was mesmerized by the electric lamps. Surely, electricity did not work with magic?

"I see that you finally saw the electric lights" said Seth interrupting his thoughts.

"But electricity does not work with magic!" declared Harry

"Well, in most wizarding areas there is a ward which prevents the use of modern muggle items via the constant emission of an electromagnetic pulse. I have not put up these wards as I feel that the muggle world has much to teach us."

That was a revelation to Harry. He had always thought that magic was not compatible with technology.

Seth told Harry to take position in one of the 'rings' while he himself stood into another. He then waved his wand and four dummies before each of them, at the other side of the room. Lord Greengrass told Harry to look at him carefully while he executed three wand movements before saying 'Frio'. A jet of white light erupted from Seth's wand and hit one of the dummies at its arm, breaking it. He asked Harry to repeat what he had done until he could use the spell.

After ten tries, Harry could produce a white beam which hit one of his dummy at the head, slightly cracking it. The dummy repaired itself. Harry continued to use the spell on his dummies, producing larger and larger beams of white light. By his fiftieth try, he could break the limb of one of his targets. However, at about his hundredth try, no curse shot from his wand. Harry tried again but he could not create anything.

"Harry," called Lord Greengrass "We can stop for today, you are have spent too much magic to be able to continue the training. Come, let's have dinner. Tassy should have served the food by now"

He again shouted before opening the door. This time, the door was opened to the dining room. Seth looked at Harry's surprised face.

"I forgot to tell you. Most of the doors in the manor are spelled to create portals to other rooms. I prefer to move using them as the manor is quite big. The only rooms not connected are the sleeping quarters and the infirmary."

"Hey Potter! Come and eat" shouted Daphne from the other side of the room, at the right of the end of the large dining table.

Harry walked to the table and sat himself opposite to Daphne where he saw that his meal had been set.

"Call me Harry" he said to Daphne.

"Then call me Daphne" replied the girl

"OK" said the boy before both of the youngsters started to eat.

Seth looked at them before heading to his place. The boy had surprised him by managing to cast the 'Frio' curse so quickly. That curse was the second most powerful bone breaking curse he himself knew. Even he had taken a week to be able to cast this curse. But then, Daphne had managed it in a day. He knew Harry had both the capacity and the motivation to be able to learn those spells before the end of the month. He had to teach the by quickly for his days were counted.

* * *

><p>"Okay, now on to the authors notes" said Daniel, looking warily at the sheet of paper before him.<p>

**Spells:**

Describo Deleniti: Describes a spell which has been revealed by either 'Priori Incantatem' or other spells

Frio: Most powerful single target Bone Breaking Curse

**Review response**

Xavierp: All the options given were Guaranteed content. I just wanted to know what the readers prefered.

Everyone else: Thanks for the reviews.

The RCPL Anonymous aka Royal Commander of the Pirate League:

Please! I beg you! don't bring me to RapeScape! I will post the story tomorrow. Please spare me!

"Well," said Daniel, "At this point, their are 4 pages filled with 'No! Please Not that!'


	10. The Order of the Four

I do not own the rights to Harry Potter.

Enjoy the 10th chapter of The Powers of the Abyss:

_The Order of the Four_

* * *

><p>-00oOo00-<p>

_Ten days Later_

Harry woke up groggily when he heard the alarm clock besides him activate. He turned it off using his wand. He was in one of the many guest rooms in the Greengrass Manor. The room was, surprisingly, painted in Gryffindors colors.

He had to be prepared today as it was 'test' day. After this, he would be allowed to enter the Order of the Four. The Order of the Four was an order created to protect wizarding Britain from the menace of Dark Lords. It was a secret Order which consisted of four families who had united to protect against the first Dark Lord, Lord Gustavius Gaunt in the 1300s. The order was made up of the most Noble and Ancient families of Black, Potter, Greengrass and Longbottom.

Each Family used its own color with their cloaks and robes. The blacks used Black, The Potters used white, the Greengrasses used green and the Longbottoms used brown. The symbol of the Order of the Four was a hexagram enclosing the Ankh. The set-up of the Order of the Four was that all members of the families were sworn in at the age of 20 and when they married, their wives or husband were also sworn in. The order had never been revealed as all members were master Occlumens and moreover, there was a memory block that prevented any member to speak of, willingly or unwillingly, the Order to anyone else. Normally, there was a 'Leader' and three combatants along with the others acting as reverse. Harry was happy that due to the measures taken for each member, the Order could and would never be found out.

Each of the four families had been a descendant of powerful wizards, Blacks from a side branch of Slytherin and from Herpo the Foul; Potters from the direct line of Gryffindor and Peverells; Greengrass from the direct line of Slytherin; Longbottom from a branch line of Gryffindor and Hupplepuff. Each had its own 'special magic', stemming from a combination of research and natural talent. Potters had the magic of emotion, the 'Light' magic, Black had the ritualistic magic, the Soul magic, Greengrass had the magic of the mind and combat, the Warrior magic; Longbottom had the magic of plants and earth, the Protector Magic. Though other families also had some special magic, the grimoires of these Four were the most elaborate and advanced, allowing immense help in their crusade.

However, Seth had made tests on Harry's magic and had deduced that Harry was the descendant of both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, much to the surprise of Harry himself. Seth theorized that Harry's mother may have been the descendant of the daughter of the Grey Lady, as the infant had been given to the care of a squib before the daughter of Ravenclaw was killed. The Ravenclaw ancestry provided Harry with another ability, the magic of motion, Puppet Magic. Almost no one knew about the puppet magic though there were old records in the Library. Seth himself only knew that puppet magic could be used to move objects.

Seth had trained Harry by teaching him some extremely rare curses, charms and rituals. Harry had learnt the spells in seven days and had been given three more to come up with his own techniques and combinations. Each day, after being taught a spell, Harry was forced to bite the dust when he had dueled Daphne using the spell. Daphne's style was creating combinations which defended and attacked, allowing her more versatility. Thus, she was extremely good in transfiguration, as it was fit for her style.

Over the ten days, Harry and Daphne had grown to become friends. Daphne was as or perhaps more knowledgeable as Hermione though she did not flaunt it. She was also a very good Quidditch player and had played a one-on-one seeker match against Harry and nearly managed to beat him. However, as all good things have their counterpart; Daphne had the habit of using sarcastic comments to drive her point home, much to the displeasure of both Harry and Seth.

Seth had also taught Harry two 'Light' spells which were not combat oriented but nevertheless very good for use in infiltrations. The first spell reduced the magical aura of a wizard to that of a small animal, preventing wards from denying entry. The other masked the features of a person and unless the persons own blood was rubbed on his eyelids while he chanted an incantation, it could not be broken.

Seth had also shown Harry some extremely good magical objects that could be used in a battle. The first was the pierce portkey that had been developed by Harry's Great Grandfather and which pierced any anti-portkey wards, effectively allowing it t be used anywhere. The second object was the Disguise hood which prevented anyone from seeing the face of the wearer. These two objects were extremely good for both raids and rescue operations.

Harry had also gotten two additional wands, both yew wands Harry. One of the Lord Greengrass of old had bought a wand shop and though he had salvaged all the wands, he had never sold the wands. So, Seth had brought him to the storage room to try on one of the wands as using another wand would better help mask his magic signature. The two wands had literally flown into Harry's hands. The first one was 12 inches with a basilisk Heart String while the other was 9 inches with a thestral tail hair as core. Seth had told him that both of the wands were supposed to be able to do extremely powerful magic, on par with a phoenix feather wand.

Seth had taught him Occlumency so as to prevent Legilimens attacks. Harry entered his mind to see if everything was in order. He first saw the web of memories that acted as a lure and then the Great wall which would prevent his opponents from directly entering his mind. Then, there were the twenty dragons he had created to act as a second barrier, there were four of each of the dragons there were in the task plus four additional Horntails. Then, he reached the maze that would lead to his 'real' memories. It was based on the maze of the Third Task but it was far more complex and was made of bricks and concrete. When he reached the center of the maze, he looked at his last trap. There were three doors, two labeled memories, while another was labeled basilisk. All of the doors would lead to his memories, provided that the intruder knew the password. The first memory door contained two basilisks while the 'basilisk' door contained hundreds of Aragog-sized acromantulas. The last door was the most terrifying as it contained an enraged giant squid along with a herd of mermen. The randomness of the doors' contents would allow Harry to expel the intruder before he realized that without the password, none of the doors would work. Harry hoped that it would be enough. After all, it was all he could manage in such a short time.

After the seven first days, Harry had seen that while he may be the best dueler in the DA, he could be easily beaten by a high tier Death Eater. This did not bode well with him. After all, he could not fulfill the prophecy if a mere servant of the Dark Lord could beat him. So, Harry poured over the spell grimoires in the Greengrass Library and had managed using the tips there to both improve his spell casting and develop new variations of the spells he used.

Normally, new members had to be at least 20 years of age to join the order but this time, Seth had allowed Harry to enter provided that he beat the three requirements for entry. The first of the requirements was to beat the weakest current member in a duel. The second was to cast the ritual of the masked soul and the third was to be able to withstand an active Legilimens attack for over 5 minutes.

Harry knew that for the fight they would be using non-lethal spells and this annoyed him greatly. Not because he wanted to hurt Daphne but because most of the variations he had developed were lethal. He would be forced to use stunners and bone breakers to attack and his shield and perhaps his other spells to defend himself. Those spells were the weakest ones in his combat magic arsenal. However, he had already seen many of Daphne's techniques and developed counter to them, he could not wait to try them.

-00oOo00-

A while later, Harry was in the dining room, eating his breakfast. Daphne was sitting opposite to him. Both were concentrating on their food as they did not want to let the other know what they would use in the battle. After the breakfast, Seth fitted Harry and Daphne with goblin bracelets which limited their magical output to level 9. This had to be done else, Harry could simply use his Shield spell and not be touched as Daphne was magically weaker than him.

Both entered the dueling room and took their positions. Daphne was using her two untraceable wands and was in a regular dueling position. Harry also had his two new wands in his hands but he was not using any dueling position. He was standing casually with his two hands by his side.

"This is your first part of the entrance test, Harry. You need to beat Daphne in a duel. No dark arts or unforgivables to be used. Also, no aiming severing or cutting spells at your opponent." Said Seth from the observation room, his voice magically amplified.

"Okay, Three…..Two…..One…..Duel!" he shouted

Harry looked at Daphne. She had summoned a shield and was going to attack. He would not give her the chance.

"Bombarda Maxima!" he said, sending the blasting curse at the floor between himself and Daphne.

The floor exploded, causing shards of concrete to be projected everywhere. The dust was also propelled, forming a visual barrier between the two duelists. Harry summoned his shield, which took the form of a white dome before he sent out three more explosion curses in a circular pattern around Daphne. He then created an air bubble around his head and entered the dust.

Daphne on her side mentally cursed herself when she realized the technique that Harry was using. She should have predicted that! Using one of her wands, she casted the 'aeris adnoto' spell while she used the other to cast several stunners and bone breakers at the general direction of Harry. The dust cleared but she did not see Harry before her.

It was by pure instincts that she managed to dodge the incoming bone breaker. The boy had managed to sneak to her right under the dust. He had attacked her and then swiftly created his dome-shield. She summoned her shield and sent three spells at Harry. The boy grinned and his own dome shield was suddenly reduced to a frontal shield. The spells were reflected back on her. She realized that by concentrating all his shield's energy in a smaller area, he had managed to re-create the powers of his golden dome shield.

Then she saw harry start the movements for the ultimate area-wide bone breaker, Amplus Frangere. Daphne sent more stunners but they were still reflected. Harry sent the Bone Breaking curse at his enemy and it destroyed her shield allowing him to attack.

"Stupefy! Deprimo! Reducto! Petrificus Totalus" Shouted Harry, sending the hexes at Daphne, intent on knocking her out.

However Daphne had more experience and instead of summoning her shield, she used her special offensive/defensive combo attack.

"Avis! Avis! Avis! Avis! Oppugno!" She casted motionlessly.

A huge flock of sparrows was created and rushed at Harry. Four birds were destroyed but the remaining hundred or so took an inverted 'Vee' formation and quickly surrounded her opponent. Then on the mental command of Daphne, they all descended upon Harry…

* * *

><p>AN

First of all, sorry for the wait. I had to actually rewrite the chapter.

It all started when my Beta told me that my three upcoming chapters were not at all interesting and were a simple bunch of infor interspeced with inverted commas for direct speech along with some description. This horrified me and I set out to 'recreate' the chapters, condensing them into this one. This caused a big problem as at the same time I had to write for my other stories which I have recently posted. So, in the end, I finished it and passed it on to my beta earlier today and he just gave it back. So, well this is the earliest I can post it.

crazyjim87: Perhaps or Perhaps not? Definitely Harry will rebel but the problem you should ponder on, is _when_ and _how _he will do it, as you already know _why_


	11. The Fight Ends while Another Starts

I do not own the rights to Harry Potter.

Sorry for the loooong wait but a virus had infected bot my files and their backup, leading me to reconstruct all my unpublished chapters. Though I have not fully rewritten all the chapters, by the looks of it, I will be able to publish them once a week.

Without any further wait, I present to you the 11th chapter of The Powers of The Abyss,

The Fight Ends while Another Starts

* * *

><p>A huge flock of sparrows was created and rushed at Harry. Four birds were destroyed but the remaining hundred or so took an inverted 'Vee' formation and quickly surrounded her opponent. Then on the mental command of Daphne, they all descended upon Harry…<p>

The grin that had formed on Daphne's face was quickly erased as four fire tentacles erupted into the flock, incinerating half of them on the spot. The tentacles then spun, creating a fiery whirlwind that reduced the other birds to dust, in turn creating a dark mist which obscured Daphne's field of vision.

Daphne could not believe it, one of her best combo attacks had been negated seconds before she would have had finished it. However, the true problem lay in the fact that she had never, ever seen such a curse. It made her remember the fire tentacles spell but that spell had been lost since the time of the founders, the last known user being Gryffindor himself.

"Aeris Adnoto!" she casted, clearing her field of vision.

Daphne gasped as she saw Harry. Four tentacles of fire were sprouting from the tip of his right wand while his left wand was pointed at her.

"You like my version of the fire whip?" asked Harry as he merged the tentacles into a single huge Fire Whip.

"What the? How did you?" spluttered Daphne

"I derived it from the fire whip but it doesn't have any name." replied Harry

From his position, Seth looked on with awe. While he knew that Harry's magic and intelligence had increased when the magic restraint was removed, he never thought that the boy would have been brillaint enough to recreate a lost spell. And what was more surprising was that he derived it from the fire whip, a Mage-class spell.

Taking advantage of his opponent's moment of inattention, Harry fired off a set of spells at his opponent

"Petrificus Totalus! Stupefy!" he casted before following with a swipe of his fire whip aimed at the ground between him and Daphne.

Daphne barely had the time to dodge the two spells which were sent at her before she summoned her shield to block the pieces of concrete sent towards her.

The sheer force of propulsion of the projectiles was enough to force her to conjure a wall just before her shield. As soon as the onslaught was finished, Daphne cancelled her spells and looked at her opponent. She saw Harry moving his wands in a pattern she recognized: Fractum Amplere! Daphne conjured a wooden table which she banished at her opponent. Hers was the perfect counter to such as a spell.

The Fractum Amplere created a fast expanding arc of magic which allowed a wizard to wipe out large numbers of opponents at a time. It had only one weakness which was the fact that it could not pierce defences and was thus useless if the opponent shielded himself.

Harry smiled as he saw his opponent conjure the table. She had fallen for his trap!

To the surprise of both Daphne and Seth, Harry suddenly conjured a fire whip from his right wand while continuing his spell using his left one. The fire whip rammed into the conjured table. Then, Harry kept his fire whip pointing at his opponent while slowly ending the spell in a series of infinity symbols instead of the normal quick horizontal slash.

"Avis!" shouted Daphne, sending a flock of birds to protect her. Fortunately, she had learnt her lesson and kept them away from the fire whip's reach.

Under Daphne's mental commands, the birds switched to three line formations. As Daphne saw Harry execute the final motion of 'Fractum Amplere' which was a thrust at the target, she finished her ultimate defensive combo.

"Fera Verto!" she yelled, transfiguring the birds into stone slabs. The bone-breaking curse shot forward, but instead of an arc which would have been easily blocked by the slabs. It went as a white thread of magic which destroyed the stone slabs by sacrificing about four fifths of its length. At the same time, Harry conjured two walls at Daphne's sides, preventing her from dodging.

"Perfect counter" muttered Seth. Harry had deliberately used the fire whip to destroy the shield to make Daphne think she would win. And that version of the Bone-Breaker was simply stupefying! Though it sacrificed time, it turned around the curse's weakness allowing it to be used against prepared enemies.

Mere seconds before the spell would have hit, Daphne summoned her silver Protego dome-shield to block the incoming curse. However, when the curse hit the shield, instead of being deflected or absorbed, it simply pushed against the magical shield. Daphne instantly ducked. Two seconds later, the shield fell and the spell flew through where Daphne would have been. Daphne looked at the white curse as it impacted on the wall and slowly decreased to nought. She suddenly realized that the spell had never been intended for her. It was only a decoy!

However, it was too late for her. As she turned to look at her opponent, she was faced with the red beam of an auror-class stunner.

"Looks Like you win, Harry." said Seth from the Observatory before being interrupted by a 'thump'.

He looked at the boy to find him laying unconscious on the floor

"Well I think I should have expected that. He used spells beyond Mage-Class after all."

-00oOo00-

_**A few hours later. Greengrass Infirmary**_

Daphne was sitting at the side of his bed, reading a book when Harry groggily opened his eyes.

"Uhh, What happened?" he asked, after trying and failing to get up from his bed.

"You're awake?" said Daphne, looking at him from behind her book.

She had remained by his side as soon as she had been revived by her father. The latter had unsuccessfully tried a enervate before finding that Harry was suffering from Magical Exhaustion. For wizards, it was the equivalent of going comatose as their body was mostly sustained by their magic, being one of the reasons for their increased healing rates and extremely long life spans. Daphne had blamed herself for having attacked so brutally though her father had insisted that Harry had overexerted himself the previous day and that she was not at fault. Even so, she had a reason to stand by him for she had wronged him in a more profound way though she was the only one to know that fact.

"Yeah" he managed to say in a faint voice

"Don't worry, it is normal for you to be like this. Take this pepper up potion. The monitoring wards father had attached to you have already alerted him that you are awake. She said, before levitating him into a seated position, using a spell to force his mouth open and using another to banish the contents of a vial into his throat.

"You feel better?" she asked after a few minutes

"Yes, but there was no need for you to banish the potion in my throat!" replied Harry after wandlessly cancelling the levitation charm and falling onto his bed.

Daphne was about to retort when Seth slammed the door open.

"Your stamina surprises me, Harry" said Seth as he looked as his 'patient'

"I had to train for today. I guess that I trained a bit too much" replied Harry

"A _bit_ too much? You trained for four hours against the DE simulator! You were at only half power for the test and still you used a draining spell such as the fire whip for half of the duel!"

"Ah but it worked as a diversion, didn't it?" answered Harry sheepishly

"Harry, don't ever use a damned Mage-Class as diversion. It's like Fudge pitting Dumbledore against Voldemort only to sneak behind Voldie during to battle to Avada him" Said Daphne, eliciting a laugh from Harry and Seth.

"Daphne, as always you are so ..." said Seth before suddenly closing his eyes.

"Shit!" he exclaimed as he opened his eyes, baffling Harry and horrifying Daphne.

-0oOo00-

_**Five Minutes earlier, Bones Manor**_

As she was reading the reports on several cases of wizarding murder done by Death Eaters, Mrs Bones, Head Auror suddenly felt a tinge at the back of her head. She quickly grabbed her wand and amplified her voice before calling out to her niece, Susan.

"Suzy! Take Hannah and come here as fast as possible." she said before heading towards the fireplace. She was bout to grab some floo powder when she felt several more tingles in her head. So it was him spearheading the attack!

Not worrying an instant about her safety, she accioed the two girls who were running don the stairs while at the same time grabbing some floo powder. When the screaming girls had reached her, she had already thrown the powder and said Auror Team A.

"Susan. Tell Shaklebot that _He_ is here" she said before banishing the two girls into the green flames.

As soon as the green flames turned red she heard a slam. The anti-floo wards had been put in place.

"Oh well, I guess that I will have to use that"

The head auror retreated into her study. She touched a rune on the door with her wand, activating countless trap wards and limitation wards. Now no one could get to her without first disabling the majority of the wards. Even someone as Voldemort would be slowed down. Amelia bones then touched her wand to the pendant that she had always worn with her since her enlistment into the Auror Corps.

"He has come here."

A few minutes later, Amelia heard a crash and then a few curse words. She readied herself for she knew that her last trap could only prevent those less magically powerful than her to enter. However, she did not expect a Fiendfyre curse to destroy her door and rush towards her.

"DIVINUS Aqua Gurgite" she incanted in time, summoning a holy whirlpool to protect her.

As the whirlpool intercepted the demonic fire, she used her spare wand to conjure two lions which attacked her opponent. However, two green lights hurtled towards her, forcing her to duck. When she looked up, she was surprised. Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange were standing before her. She had not expected Voldemort to bring his lieutenant with him. Duelling was much more difficult against two powerful opponents.

Jumping out of the way of a nasty curse from Bellatrix, Amelia sent back a dozen of curses, some which were taught at Hogwarts, and others which were powerful enough to kill a giant in one hit. However, Voldemort countered by a single blast of Fiendfyre with enough power to cancel each and every curse sent towards him.

"Bellatrix, Leave her to Me." he said

"But Mas.."

"I said leave her to me. I will kill her personally" replied Voldemort before sending a curse at Amelia

Amelia negated the spell with a shield before sending another volley of curses. However, Voldemort true to his reputation of being one of the most powerful dark lords to ever exist, cancelled the spells with ease and followed with his own volley of curses. He did not want to use the Killing Curse quickly as he wanted to show pain to the damned Head of the Aurors.

In mere minutes, Amelia had her hands tied by two green snakes and her two wands lying useless on the floor.

"Now you shall feel pain, Amelia! Crucio!" yelled Voldemort.

However, the Head Auror wandlessly summoned her wands and then banished the snakes into the incoming curse. The snakes writhed in pain, momentarily surprising Voldemort, enabling the Head Auror to execute the wand movements of her strongest spell.

"I guess that if I cannot beat you, I will have to take you to hell" said Amelia, before sending a ball of fire towards Voldemort.

"Pitiful! I had expected more of the Head auror" laughed Voldemort while sending a stream of water to extinguish the fire. However, as soon as the water made contact, the fire ball turned into a whip which joined itself to the tip of Amelia's wand. This produced an effect similar to Priori Incantatem, with the exception that fire and water bound the two wands instead of magic.

"What?" exclaimed Voldemort in shock.

"You shall perish with me!

Invocato magicam elementa

Nos sunt hostes coniunctus ignis et aqua

Ligare nos simul in inferno!" yelled Amelia

The fire from Amelia's wand transformed into a large hand of fire which headed towards Voldemort who could not use his wand while the water transformed into a noose which headed towards the Head Auror. Amelia knew that the curse would end her life but killing Voldemort was her priority. She offered her neck to the approaching noose. **This is finally it; I hope you will be proud of me, Edgar**

However, the water and fire suddenly dissipated at the moment the latter touched Voldemort. She looked in surprise at Voldemort whose robes were burnt on the front.

"How did you!" she said, horror apparent on her face

Voldemort sneered.

"This curse, the Fire and Water bond of hell, It binds the User's and Target's soul's together before sending them to hell. It is in a sense, a spell darker than the Killing curse itself. However, there is a single flaw with it."

"What?" said Amelia in a low voice. It was the most powerful spell she knew and even that had not worked.

"It works only between two souls!" laughed Voldemort.

"Only between two souls?" said Amelia, looking at Voldemort in confusion.

"You are dead, Head Auror! Avada Kedavra" yelled Voldemort.

As she saw the spell rush towards her, Amelia realised why her curse had not worked. She had not thought that he would stoop so low! **Forgive me, Edgar, for in the end, I was not prepared for everything.**

* * *

><p>AN

NFlamel: Writing about the days of training would have been rather boring as well, I would have been able to only describe the training. However, There will be some flashbacks into the training days in the following chapters.


End file.
